DokiDoki Gakuensai no Oujisama Kumiko ver
by Angel's Angel
Summary: This is a walkthrough where Kumiko will be involved through the course of the game, and how she plays a part in getting the attention of some of the tennis players in the game, especially a certain Seigaku and Hyoutei captain
1. Tezuka Kunimitsu

_I've been imagining about putting Kumiko in the PoT dating sim game, Doki-Doki Gakuensai no Oujisama_

_And here it is!_

_I do not own PoT, as well as the dating sim game Doki-Doki Gakuensai no Oujisama_

* * *

><p>Doki-Doki Gakuensai no Oujisama [Kumiko ver. walkthroughhints]

**Option: Tezuka Kunimitsu**

To be able to end up with the captain of Seigaku tennis club, the player must at least get along well with his younger sister, Kumiko, or else nothing much is going to happen to your relationship. This is a very important matter that must be reminded. If you are able to get along with his younger sister, the chances of initiating an event with Tezuka will increase.

**Option: Tezuka Kumiko**

**1. Talk to her at least once a day, Kumiko loves friendly people, but if you suddenly ask something personal about Tezuka she would not answer you and would avoid you the next time you try to talk to her. This will result in Tezuka's heart meter going down, so please be careful about what you choose.**

**2. Do not ask questions about Tezuka too often because you might end up with an upset Kumiko, who is thinking that you are trying to talk to her only to get closer to her brother. You will then learn about the past of Kumiko who kept on admiring her brother even though people kept on coming to her just because they wanted to know her brother better.**

**3. As Kumiko is the uneiiin of another school, do not talk to her when she is in the same area as her teammates. You can only talk to her when there are no Rikkai players in the same area, or her teammates will be suspicious of you. And Tezuka doesn't want his younger sister to be distracted from work.**

**4. Give her your phone number, it is crucial if you wanted to unlock a special event after you had gotten together with Tezuka. As for what the special event is, you just have to scroll down to know.**

**5. Do not talk about how cute she is in front of her. Especially do not talk about fashion, especially dresses, if you had accidentally initiate a talk about fashion, Kumiko will become irritable for the whole day. Tezuka will then tell you about how Kumiko became a bit of a tomboy because since she was young she used to spend time either playing tennis with him or his teammates, spending time with Fuji's younger brother Yuuta, or walking around getting lost in other schools' ground. You would then be informed that most of her friends are actually male.**

**6. When Kumiko gives you a hug and afterwards ask if you mind, do not say that you mind, because Kumiko loves distributing hugs when she is happy. If you refused her hug, even once, Kumiko will become a bit distant from you since she would think that she is bothering you.**

**7. When Tezuka was informed that Kumiko collapses from exhaustion, he would run from the Seigaku stand that he and his team were preparing to see and bring Kumiko home from the medical ward. When you see him again, tell him to explain Kumiko's condition to you so he could let some of the burden off his shoulder.**

**8. After the collapse incident, Tezuka will be a bit more wary of Kumiko, afraid that she might fall again any second he left his eyes from her. Talk to Kumiko about this and after that, talk to Tezuka. You will receive bonus points from this.**

**9. Actually, the more Kumiko likes you the more tolerable Tezuka will be of you. And the more Kumiko dislike you, the more irritable Tezuka be when he sees you. Kumiko is like Tezuka's judge of people, put that in mind, and you'll do fine.**

After you had been introduced to Kumiko, you will receive a talk topic about her. If you talk to Tezuka about Kumiko, Tezuka will refuse to talk at first, but later on, he will be more relaxed when he's talking about his younger sister with you. If you're lucky, he could even ask you to walk with him and meet up with his younger sister. Tezuka had actually been wanting for Kumiko to find another female to talk with because he is afraid she might get too reckless than she already is.

Getting the attention of Kumiko is one of the major keys of unlocking an event with Tezuka. Tezuka is a person who doesn't want to be in a relationship if it could make him abandon his younger sister instead. After you had gotten to know Kumiko, she will help you in getting some time alone with Tezuka after convincing him that she will be alright and she knew he wouldn't abandon her even if he is currently going out with you.

After you had gotten together with Tezuka, at the end after the credits, a special event will be unlocked. This event will involve Kumiko calling you in the morning, asking you to help her make a cake for his brother's surprise birthday party at their house the next day. And since this will be the first time Tezuka is celebrating his birthday after getting into a relationship, Kumiko would want to make it special and ask you to help her make a cake, since it would make it more special.

* * *

><p><em>So what do you guys think?<em>

_Review~~_


	2. Atobe Keigo

2nd chapter is here!

I do not own PoT as well as the game!

* * *

><p>Doki-Doki Gakuensai no Oujisama [Kumiko ver. walkthroughhints]

**Option: Atobe Keigo**

To end up with Atobe Keigo, few days after the beginning of the game, you will notice Atobe disappearing at times when he should have been preparing for the Gakuensai. And not long after that you will see Atobe talking and walking with a mysterious girl, at some times even teasing her, being very caring and friendly towards her. And after that, you will receive 'mysterious girl' talk topic.

**What you must do:**

**Do not ask other team members about the mysterious girl because Atobe will suddenly show up and be irritable since you're talking about him behind his back. To avoid it, ask Atobe in person instead, but at first he will ignore you since he doesn't think it has anything to do with you.**

**Keep asking Atobe about the girl, do not be afraid of him being irritable with you. He will open up to you in the end and tell you to call her Kumiko instead of 'the mysterious girl'. **

**Do not come up and talk to Kumiko suddenly without Atobe knowing because he will be very suspicious and this will affect your points.**

**There will be an event where Kumiko fell sick and has to be bedridden, talk to Atobe about Kumiko's condition so he could loosen up, and this will earn you bonus points.**

**Help Atobe when he asks for your help in picking up a 'just because' present for Kumiko, you will be able to know Atobe better and you will learn the reason for him treating Kumiko like his own**

**When Kumiko shows up and introduces herself to you, she will ask if you are Hyoutei's uneiiin, the girl that Atobe likes to talk about, do not say the wrong things, because if you lie, she will be very wary of you and this will affect your relationship points with Atobe**

You will then learn that Kumiko is someone who Atobe had decided to take care of, and the fact that Kumiko is actually the Seigaku captain's younger sister. Kumiko will then tell you that Atobe, even if he is very eccentric and flashy, is actually a very nice person who had volunteered to take care of her whenever her brother is away training with his team or overseas for medication.

After a while, Atobe will be curious as of when both you and Kumiko have been getting friendly and Kumiko will then tell Atobe that it's a secret, making Atobe mumbled about how you had stolen hime-san's attention from him before Kumiko scolded him for being silly. Your character then will realize that Kumiko, even if she likes to scold Atobe for being flashy, actually enjoys his company and looks up to him as another older brother. Your character will then think that perhaps this is why Atobe likes being with Kumiko so much, because she recognizes him as himself and because she is like a little sister Atobe never had.

When Atobe's heart meter is almost full, a special event will happen, you will suddenly receive a surprise visit from Kumiko, asking for you to come and talk with her alone. Kumiko will then tell about how Atobe is acting very happy and like himself around you and ask you to take care of him. Atobe is actually a pretty insecure person at heart and she knew that, because he told her once. Kumiko will then told you that she actually felt guilty for always acting rather rude to Atobe, but when he told her that he doesn't mind, and he actually needs someone to act that way with him, she then started looking up to him like a brother.

And then when you finally got together with Atobe, in the end, Kumiko will suddenly surprise both of you, saying her congratulation and telling Atobe now he won't have to suddenly show up at her school anymore. You will then laugh when Atobe became speechless and knew he was panicking at heart since he thought Kumiko might be leaving him, but then Kumiko told him that she lied and Atobe will then started to get angry and give chase to Kumiko who ran away laughing.

After the end credits, you will be on a date with Atobe when suddenly he excuses himself for a second and knew what he is going to do. You noticed Kumiko not too far from them, walking with a boy and both of them looked very close and hoped that Kumiko will notice Atobe walking towards her very soon… and she did. You watch as Atobe said something to the boy as Kumiko looked towards the side and noticed you, you put up an encouraging smile to Kumiko who returned yours with a slightly sheepish one.

Well, even if both of you are dating, Atobe is still someone who is pretty much overprotective over Kumiko.

* * *

><p>Review please~<p>

I am still thinking whether I should put more or not...


	3. Yukimura Seiichi

3rd chapter is finally here!

Usual disclaimer: I do not own PoT as well as the game Doki-Doki Gakuensai no Oujisama!

* * *

><p>Doki-Doki Gakuensai no Oujisama [Kumiko ver. walkthroughhints]

**Option: Yukimura Seiichi**

As you might wonder since you can't find the option for Yukimura Seiichi when you started the game, but the captain of Rikkaidai will be available only after you had completed every Rikkai team member story (Akaya excluded). You will meet Yukimura when he came to visit after his check up on the hospital, positively bringing everyone's mood up at his presence. Since Yukimura was still told not to do much of work, he had no choice but to watch over the preparation instead of helping to prepare for the Gakuensai. After everyone had introduced you as the second uneiiin after Kumiko (who is likely to disappear at times when Atobe dragged her away), the game will begin. And like others, Kumiko will be one of the keys of getting the attention of Yukimura, as he is often said to be the 'mother' of the Rikkai tennis team.

**What you must do:**

**1. Have small talks with Yukimura about the gakuensai preparation, he would like to know everything in details since he couldn't seem to get what he wanted from Kumiko who kept on going back and forth for the preparation.**

**2. When you choose to talk about Kumiko and Akaya, you will receive some bonus points (only for the first time). You will then learn what Yukimura meant when he told Akaya to 'get it done already'. Yukimura will then tell you about Akaya's little secret of having a crush on Kumiko and hoped that you wouldn't tell Kumiko anything for Akaya's sake (and for your own safety).**

**3. At one point, you will receive a topic about how Yukimura seemed to pamper Kumiko and Akaya so often, do not ignore that topic, talk to Yukimura about it and you will receive bonus points and a story of how Kumiko reminds him of his own little sister at home and how Akaya whines like a child as he is the second youngest of the team. Yukimura felt that, as he is the captain, he should be pampering both Kumiko and Akaya, as his whole team likes to do it as well.**

**4. Yukimura would be very happy if you know where Kumiko and Akaya are when he is looking for them, so keep an eye out for the two tykes, you might receive bonus points for this.**

**5. Help him persuade (aka force) Kumiko to take a rest when you can clearly see Kumiko trying too hard to help the other members when she herself wasn't fit. He might be calm when he heard the news of Kumiko collapsing, but be there for him.**

**6. Do not get too close to Akaya, or else Kumiko will feel left out and your points will lessen. Yukimura will get angry for you at this.**

**7. Take Yukimura's side whenever he is 'arguing' with Kumiko, Akaya or both of them at once. This will earn you bonus points.**

**8. Do NOT fall into one of Kumiko or Akaya's antics, and this will earn you in Yukimura's 'quite talented' book.**

When it is almost the day for the Gakuensai, you will notice the Rikkai tennis player seemed to kept on saying 'good luck' to you. In your confusion, you turn to Kumiko who was together with Akaya to ask about what everyone has been telling you about. Both Kumiko and Akaya looked at one another and then decided to say 'good luck' before disappearing from your view. Surprised, you were about to give chase to the two youngest before Yukimura stopped you (and the confession came).

After the ending credits, Kumiko and Akaya will surprise both you and Yukimura for getting together. And Yukimura will then tease the two youngest, telling you that they too had gotten together not long after both of you. Both Kumiko and Akaya then stuttered in embarrassment and ran away blushing, leaving Yukimura laughing heartily when he notice that even if both of them were running, they kept on holding hands, something that you mad missed.

And so I shall end this walkthrough for Yukimura Seiichi here.

* * *

><p>Review please~<p>

What do you guys think about this? I'm a bit doubtful about making more chapters though... maybe...


End file.
